1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package-substrate-mounting printed wiring board for mounting an upper package substrate of a package-on-package substrate, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
US 2010/0123235 A1 describes a package-substrate-mounting printed wiring board for mounting an upper package substrate where a second pad is formed on a first pad for connecting the upper package substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.